Broken
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: Two rivaling magic cats happen to cross paths one night and Mistoffelees soon finds himself losing more than his pride. Warning: Rape, Incest, Slash, Violence. NO FLAMING PLEASE.


**Please note, this story contains: Rape, Incest, Violence, Blood and related stuff.**

**This fic is based on a creepy dream I had a while back in July. This is my first sexual story so don't get pissed cause I'm not a seasoned veteran in rape/sex writing.**

**Please RxR and don't hurt me! *hides under bedsheets* **

* * *

Night covered London like a thick blanket. The streets were dark and lifeless save for the odd creature who happened to be out at this ungodly hour. The Jellicle junkyard was only a slight exception. Few cats would often find themselves wandering the hidden passages between the towers of abandoned items, sometimes running into other night creatures that also took up residence on the lot. On this night, many of these night wanderers were fortunate enough to fall victim to the lazy calm of the evening air and sleep-in.

A golden queen walked among the piles of thrown away items; coming across a vanity mirror that someone had recently thrown away. She gazed into the glass admiringly, taking pride in her well groomed coat and her charming features. A cool breeze swept through her hair, surprisingly adding to the shock of orange and red that sat on her head; she smiled approvingly into the mirror.

"You look delicious, Demeter." She spun around at the menacing growl, meeting the gaze of the evil ginger cat.

"What are you doing here!" she snapped. "If Munkustrap finds out-" her voice was menacing and filled with contempt for the cat she once knew as a lover.

"_If_ he finds out?" he gave a look of mock fear. "What will he do, _kill _me?" The large cat's taunts told the queen that he was not at all intimidated by the Jellicle protector, who just so happened to be his brother.

The distressed queen searched for something that could put her to the advantage, something that could hopefully avoid what she assumed the magic cat had in mind for her.

"I've missed you, your silky fur, your headstrong personality... our mating." At those last words he drew an extended claw down her cheek. Demeter shuddered uncontrollably as fear started to course through her veins, a million thoughts poured into her head. She tried to clear her mind but was easily brought back to panic as she felt Macavity's lips dance across her neck, working their way upwards. Finally, Demeter caught focus of one thought:_ run_.

She dashed away, for the magic cat did not have a strong hold on the golden queen. She ran through the many paths that mapped out through the junkyard; she knew these roads like the back of her paw. She came to a fork in the path, her heart pounding in her chest and the red menace breathing heavily as he ran up behind her. She quickly took to the right, in the path directed towards the one place she could get help: Munkustrap's den.

Macavity swerved around the dark corners of protruding items and towers of thrown away objects, quickly losing sight of the golden queen. He snarled furiously when he turned to a fork in the path, no sign of the queen's passing anywhere. The cat was lost in frustration; the only reason he came to this dump was now somewhere halfway across the junkyard. His arousal quickly returned when he heard light footfalls drawing near; _Demeter must have changed her mind_. He smiled in satisfaction that tonight he would be getting the attention that he so badly needed.

He sat atop the TSE1 that was parked at the corner of the clearing, watching the moon move through the night sky. The cat never slept for he hardly found the need to any more. He stared in concentration at the moon staring back; sometimes he felt he could hear the moon speak to him, her soft velvet voice informing him of the secrets kept from public view. Tonight, he could feel the imbalance in the air and sense the desperation emanating from the moon.

The tux tom stood up and decided to take a walk to escape the feelings nagging at him; he had his own personal issues to worry about right now. He made his way through the trails of the junkyard; he had his own route that he would travel for such occasions where he would need to clear his head and be away from the other cats. He was so caught up in thought that he failed to notice the great Macavity emerge from around the corner.

The ginger cat noticed his rival walking towards him, head down and oblivious to his surroundings. An ugly grin crept across his face as a cruel plan for the young tux formed in his corrupted mind. He waited until he saw the white legs, arm, chest and face flash against the black of a nearby tire pile: he lunged.

Mistoffelees turned when he sensed the displaced air to his right; he turned just in time to see a flash of red knock him into the trash a few feet away. He landed in a pile of broken garbage bags, managing to hit his head against a rusted stove in the process. He clutched the side of his head, feeling the trickle of blood that oozed not far behind his ear. A shadowed, mysterious cat towered over him as he struggled to his feet.

The assailant allowed the young tom time to get to his feet before charging. Mistoffelees tried to dodge the advance but was too slow to escape the madman's grasp. He ended up with his back to the stove, the fierce cat in front of him.

"What do we have here?" the ginger cat hissed, his face not far from the terrified tux's. The tux tom immediately began to struggle for freedom, but his strength soon proved to be useless against Macavity's built physique; a feature he himself lacked.

"Leave me alone, Macavity!" Mistoffelees tried to assert himself, though not very much in the position to do so. The older tom laughed at his sad attempts at intimidation.

"Now why would I do that?" he brought an extended claw to the youth's face, drawing on his cheek, the skin peeling under his touch and leaving pen-like streaks on the white face. Mistoffelees winced at the nail creating grooves in his skin.

"I'm warning you-!" Mistoffelees tried again, his coat started to shimmer with anger and fear as he tried to summon what magic he had learned to control.

Another low, monstrous chuckle came from the ginger cat before his paws snaked around Misto's neck, "No," he whispered as he drew him forward, "I'm warning _you_," he growled as he slammed him back into the metal side of the stove. Mistoffelees let out a small cry as another shock of pain shot through his already throbbing head. His coat dulled as the energy in his paws started to fade. "Be a nice kitty cat, and you just might make it out of here alive." He put him down once he knew the small cat understood his demands. Small coughs and gasps for breath plagued the tux.

Macavity allowed his paws to slide down the tux's lithe body, watching as his young victim cringed from the contact. Daring to swat at his hands resulted in severe burns. The sharp claws scratched roughly down his sides, stopping right at the waist-line. He looked up to see that the cat's eyes were closed, silently praying for release. He smiled. Mistoffelees wanted to scream bloody murder. He wanted to run like a lunatic and yell at the top of his lungs for help. He needed to wait, though; no one would hear him if he screamed now, and he would just end up in far more trouble than he was already in.

He noticed the other's stillness. If it weren't for the claws digging into his sides, he would've thought he'd left. He opened his eyes to see hot pools of lava staring back, inviting him in. He knew that the magic cat was trying to take control, to manipulate him; but the ruby coals in his eyes looked so comforting, so... _safe_. He gazed deeply into the warm light emanating from the magic cat's eyes; Macavity's plan had worked and now he had the little tom at his disposal.

Mistoffelees felt numb, frozen even. Macavity smiled as he continued to grope the black and white fur, this time planting a sloppy kiss on the other's mouth. Finally, Macavity's hands found themselves between Mistoffelees' thighs. Macavity looked down at Mistoffelees' blank face as he started to explore. The tux blushed furiously, nauseated to the point where the only thing keeping him from blubbering like a kitten or vomiting was his fear of the ginger cat's reaction and the spell binding him. He still couldn't move but could feel every stroke and maneuver the older cat had made on his body.

Deciding that he was no longer enjoying a submissive prey, Macavity drew his eyes away but not before reaching and giving his ear a tantalizing lick, making the black and white tom shudder. The minute he broke the trance, Mistoffelees looked away furiously, rejecting his further advances forcefully. Macavity did not have any more time for games.

He kicked the shorter cat behind his knee, causing him to cry out and collapse forward. Macavity deliberated for a few seconds on what he should do with his rivaled magician. Mistoffelees saw an opportunity to escape, looking up at the ginger before making a mad crawl for a thin crack in the junk pile beside him where he knew the older cat couldn't fit.

Macavity saw the tom's attempt at escape. He reached down to latch onto his tail and yanked savagely; the tux propelled backwards, screaming out in pain as tears formed in his eyes. He looked up at Macavity who was now obviously enraged. The dominant cat grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, lifting him up to eye level before he flung him out onto the footpath from which they came, landing face first in the dirt.

"What did I say!" he fumed. _Now would be a good time to disappear_, Mistoffelees thought to himself. He decided that if he screamed he would have a good chance of being heard by whoever was on duty at the time. He decided to take his chances, he was already in a lot of trouble for running anyway... Well, trying.

"Help! Someone!" he screamed desperately into the junkyard. "Help m-" he was cut off when Macavity wrapped his claws around his throat again.

"You're starting to really get on my nerves, runt!" he spat. Mistoffeleese tried to get up, but the older cat was straddling his waist, so he tried to pull himself out from under the heavy cat who now had his paw on his back pushing Mistoffelees down. He struggled for a few moments, before he felt the weight lift from his back.

A piercing scream shattered the air as Macavity forced himself into the young tux without warning, blood quickly surrounding his member. Mistoffelees started to sob beneath him, his heart beating madly and his body on fire. He clutched desperately to the ground beneath him as the invading cat started to thrust wildly.

Mistoffelees' heart dropped in his chest. Why was no one coming for him? Surely someone nearby could hear his screams and pleas, if they haven't already. He soon became aware of the sharp pain in his sides where Macavity had anchored his claws to prevent him from escaping. Sobs tore through the young cat with every thrust from his violator, the pain not diminishing any as he had hoped. After a what seemed like hours, the invading cat's peak drew closer, his pace somehow increasing.

Despite the stream of tears the black and white tom's throat was dry and hoarse from overuse and strain, his cries now coming out raspy and weak. He clamped his arms weakly over his ears to block out the grunts and moans coming from the revolting cat above, squeezing his eyes shut. Waves of nausea overwhelmed the small tux as the ginger cat defiled his body.

A new howl of pain tore from the cat when he felt Macavity's razor sharp claws drag along his legs, tearing the skin he came in contact with. He felt the dominant cat shudder, groaning loudly by his ear, before scalding sensations filled his bowel painfully. The older cat retreated as he reached down to stroke the black fur on Mistoffelees' back in mock of a loving gesture.

The magician ignored the gesture, keeping still as to not evoke another attack from Macavity. His attention being brought back to the present when he felt Macavity's claws tear at his right arm. He gasped as the nails tore through the delicate skin on his forearm, blood tricking down onto his head.

He was disturbed once again when he felt himself be lifted slightly and turned over onto his back, he looked up sadly at the magic cat who returned the gaze with no compassion for the youth. His body was too tired and in too much pain to protest or make another attempt at fleeing.

"White is really unflattering on you," Macavity breathed harshly before reaching up to Mistoffelees' chest and dragging his claws down to where the white fur stopped, giving little thought to the black fur below. Mistoffelees whimpered in pain, letting out a dry, tearless sob. Blood pooled out from the fresh wounds at a surprising rate and stained the remaining white chest fur that had managed to avoid the upturning of flesh. Waves of pain from all parts of his broken body flooded Mistoffelees' brain, causing a silk film of stars and cloud to warp his vision and blur his thoughts.

"Why?" Mistoffelees gulped once he regained his breath. Various forms of pain was evident in his voice which made Macavity smile at his rival's vulnerability, and it was all because of him. He just smiled at the now wheezing tom, knowing that he had won.

The ginger cat sat up and gazed towards the horizon; dawn was approaching, and in a few hours he would be unable to stalk in the shadows of night. He climbed off the tux tom before standing up to leave, the other letting out a noticeable gush of air at either the lift in weight on his pelvis or the absence of the mystery cat himself...or both.

The ginger cat frowned distastefully as he detected the other cat's blood on his intricately designed coat. Granted, there wasn't nearly half as much on his coat as opposed to his opponent, but he was still disgusted by the fact.

"Clean it." he demanded of the young tux, motioning to his dirtied appendage. He got a hateful glare from the black and white tom that told Macavity more than what was originally intended. He reached down to grab the other tom by the thinning scruff at the back of his neck, dropping the runt on his knees in front of him. Mistoffelees looked up fearfully, a bit unsure of what the elder cat was asking him. Macavity rolled his eyes angrily before grabbing the tux's head fur, dragging it roughly towards his member.

"No!" Mistoffelees recoiled in panic. He meant to put his arms between the two, hopefully putting some space between them, but his bloodied and tired arms wouldn't budge not that they would be much help. Macavity yanked his head back forward, making sure that the smaller tom was aware of his sharp, piercing claws that were poised right behind his ears, ready to dig painfully into the tender flesh if provoked.

Mistoffelees just wanted to go home; he was tired, hurt, scared, and deeply ashamed. He knew, though, that he wouldn't be going _anywhere_ if he didn't comply with the older cat's demands, let alone home. He squeezed his eyes tightly before closing the gap between the two.

His tongue roamed reluctantly around the swollen organ; the metallic taste of blood clashed with another, bitter, taste unknown to the young cat, the sharp mixture making him gag violently and the fur on his neck stand on end. The older cat moaned in 'encouragement,' breathing the tux's name as he threw his head back in pleasure. Mistoffelees' ears glued themselves to his skull in a vain attempt to block out the sounds of pleasure resulting from his own misery, allowing him to focus on the task at hand: surviving.

It didn't take Mistoffelees long to clean up most of his blood from Macavity's groin; by then, the darkened sky had started showing signs of dawn's approach.

"That's enough." He shoved the black and white tom roughly to the ground, chuckling internally as his victim adopted a terrified 'what are you going to do to me now?' stare.

"Well, I hate to leave so soon," he continued. "But the sun should be rising in a while, and I have some business to attend to," he looked over the other tom who's fur, with the large amount of blood on his body, started to mimic the ginger cat's own design and colouring. "And you should really clean yourself up, son."

Mistoffelees cringed at the title: _son_. Although he would never outright admit his relation to this malicious feline, it was a circumstance that was out of his control. What devastated him the most, what made this kinship even more shameful, was that his own father could do this to him. It would come as no shock that the Napoleon of crime himself would not be a very nurturing parent, or that he would be able to commit such a crime, but no one would have guessed that he would be capable of desecrating his own kin. This was a new low even for the magic cat.

Macavity strode over to where he lay, propped up weakly on his elbows. "I had a good time," he smiled cruelly. He gave Mistoffelees' shoulder a slight shove, easily knocking him off balance. He chuckled lightly before disappearing into the dark shadow of a nearby junk pile. Mistofflelees sat up to watch the dark abyss intently, making sure that Macavity didn't have second thoughts about sparing the supposedly 'lucky' tom.

When he decided that the coast was clear, he collapsed exhaustedly onto the hard, bloody ground beneath him. A deep, hollow ache swelled deep inside as he could feel the blood and essence secrete onto the stained ground. He curled himself into a loose ball, clutching his knees to his chest. The junkyard suddenly became silent to him, almost as if it just now decided to listen for him.

Mistoffelees' still, broken body lay motionless on the ground as he stared up at the moon. How could this happen to him? This kind of stuff doesn't happen to toms; it's unheard of. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, this time coming from the pang in his heart, tugging at his now open and vulnerable soul. What will the other Jellicles think of him when they find out? ..._If_ they find out. No one needed to know of this violation, and they won't, not if he could help it. He spent another little while on the rough footpath, trying to process exactly what happened to him yet trying not to think about it too much at the same time.

After what felt like hours of lying in his own blood, he decided it was time to be heading to his den before any of the early risers found him and word got out. Tucking his tail shamefully between his legs, he made his way through the maze of junk towards his den, placed conveniently in the most popular sector of the junkyard, ironically, for protection.

He quickly found the junkyard to busy for his liking. Sounds and creaks that would normally pass as white noise nearly scared the cat to death as he passed. Looking back, he noticed that a small trail of blood shadowed his path. He searched a nearby junkpile to find a tattered, old canvas tarp atop a discarded grocery cart, which he wrapped around himself tightly before continuing onwards.

As he reached the clearing his heart stopped in his chest; Munkustrap was about. He ditched the tarp and checked his fur to see how much he could get away with if he happened to run in with the Jellicle protector. Mistoffelees chuckled bitterly at the title. Looking down, he found all his white fur covered in blood that still oozed from his wounds. Damn. He walked along the outer edge of the clearing towards his pipe.

"Mistoffelees, is that you?" Munkustrap's voice rang out innocently.

"Yes," he replied without emotion. He soon realized that the tabby probably couldn't see him very well through the dark: the one thing that seemed to be on his side.

"Alright. Have you, by any chance, heard anything suspicious brewing about? Demeter found me, and said that Macavity was in the junkyard." He sounded genuinely concerned. The tux could sense him walking towards the other side of the clearing to comb through the rest of the junkyard.

Mistoffelees could feel a small pain in the dull ache that had set in his chest. Where was Munkustrap when he needed him? "I didn't hear anything," his voice was just above a whisper.

"Oh. Well you should go in your den just in case. Knowing him he's probably gone by now, but nevertheless I want you inside," he responded, slightly put off by the odd vacancy in the generally cheery tom's voice. "Are you okay?" he asked with added concern.

"Mhmm... I'm just tired," Mistoffelees responded, not really shaking off the sense of unease in the silver tabby.

"O-okay, then. Get some rest," he suggested before disappearing into another of the many paths that mapped out the junkyard. The smaller tom shook his head sadly before retreating to his den. He dreaded the day that approached with breakneck speed, coming up with excuses for when ignorant Jellicles came calling for him. He buried himself in the large duvets that lined his pipe, sadly all light coloured.

The many wounds on his body cried out in protest as he lowered his exhausted body awkwardly into a lying position, trying to accommodate most of the pains as best he could. He tried to sleep through the pain and constant fear that he knew would probably never go away. He finally gave up trying to drop into unconsciousness and just sat at the back of his pipe, watching the sun slowly making its way past the horizon. Mistoffelees buried his head in the bloodied blanket, mourning the loss of his innocence and dignity in the fading shadows of the previous night.

* * *

**Liked it? I have a sister story that's based on this oneshot :P Here's the link if you want to check it out .net/s/6296077/1/Shattered I would love to hear what you think, reviews are gold :D **

**Please review!**

**CrazyIndigoChild **


End file.
